Un dia mas solo uno mas
by coralito
Summary: Cuando el tiempo se agota, que queda por pedir solo un dia mas...tenia esta historia guardada desde hace tiempo, quise hacerla tragica pero no un Camus x Milo


**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de propiedad de Masami Kurumada ….**

…

 **UN DIA MAS…SOLO UNO MAS**

O.O.O

Desde que recibió la llamada en su oficina, el tiempo empezó a correr lento, dejo los informes a medio terminar, no firmo las solicitudes que llevaban horas esperando por su rúbrica dejándolas abandonadas sobre el escritorio salió corriendo de su despacho a duras penas logro coger el saco de su terno, ignoró a los demás empleados que le hablaban incluso a su asistente que se mostró sorprendida cuando luego de pasarle la llamada, su jefe se enajeno por completo saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con las justas alcanzo a darle la dirección del edificio al cual se dirigía.

Llego hasta la puertas de esa edificación, un sudor frio lo invadía y el ambiente que ahí se respiraba no ayudaba en lo absoluto a despejar su mente ni a quitarle esa sensación de desasosiego que ahora lo embargaba , detuvo a una señora de edad avanzada pero no le respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas, condujo sus temblorosas piernas por las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores hasta llegar a un piso en particular, cuando al fin llego a la sala se quedó clavado al piso, petrificado en su lugar, sus piernas se volvieron de plomo no pudo avanzar ni un paso más, algunos de sus amigos estaban allí quienes al advertir su presencia solo se le quedaron viendo, no les pudo sostener la mirada , en las retinas de aquellos solo veía reproche ,uno de ellos griego también no le perdonaría jamás, para el joven heleno él era el único culpable de esa situación.

-¡YA ESTARAS SATISFECHO, ERA LO QUE QUERIAS! – el joven estaba fuera de sí en cuanto vio al hermoso francés toda frustración que sentía se transformó en rabia al ver, en su opinión, al causante de la tragedia de su hermano , antes que se le fuera a golpes al otro fue contenido por dos personas que allí se encontraban .

-Ya basta Aioria, con esta aptitud no ayudas –un rubio de lacios cabellos lo había sujetado de un brazo mientras que del otro su pareja un pelilila hacía lo propio –no se te ocurra hacer un escándalo aquí…mejor vámonos

-¡NO EL QUE NO TIENE NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ ES EL …MARCHATE YA LE HAZ HECHO MUCHO DAÑO –el rubio a duras penas logro llevarse al griego a un rincón donde estaba uno de los gemelos amigo de ellos ..

Por su parte el pelilila que era su amigo, lo condujo hasta unos sillones haciéndole sentar, lo dejo solo unos momentos para volver luego con unos vasos de cartón con un líquido humeante…

-¿Estas bien?…por favor no le hagas caso ya sabes cómo ha sido siempre Aioria se han criado casi juntos, esta tan conmocionado como todos

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, que han dicho?

-Ningún medico aun se ha manifestado, está en cirugía –el joven bajo los ojos no pudiendo sostenerle por más tiempo la mirada a su amigo el pelilila, por su lado MU al cabo de unos minutos se armó de valor para preguntarle –¿qué sucedió Camus? , ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?

-Discutimos, terminamos…anoche fue la peor, lo deje, lo abandone

-No había forma de solucionarlo… -Camus no respondió solo se quedó viendo al suelo sin emitir una palabra más –sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea .

DIECIOCHO HORAS ANTES.

Ya estaba harto, él había dado todo por la relación sin embargo ya no podía más, se lo había advertido al griego pero tal parecía que este no le tomo importancia más por el contrario seguía ahí, sin decidirse a iniciar un cambio, la noche anterior fue la última discusión que tuvieron y La más violenta también ya que llego incluso a abofetearlo para ver si reaccionaba pero no sirvió de nada, el heleno lo único que hizo fue intentar abrazarlo y buscar un poco de afecto, afecto que él no estaba dispuesta a otorgar si el griego no se decidía a cambiar.

Era cierto que él lo había conocido, cuando apenas había publicado un cuento, su primer cuento infantil el cual tuvo aceptación inmediata, pero luego de un tiempo ya la venta de los ejemplares había disminuido y el griego no lograba escribir nada más, al disminuir la venta de los libros las regalías que le correspondían por ellos también mermaban.

Cada que empezaba una nueva historia, terminaba por desecharla al no encontrarle sentido al argumento, en un inicio Camus lo incentivaba pero transcurrido el tiempo le sugirió cambiar de carrera, pero el peli azul insistía en que encontraría la inspiración necesaria para continuar, sin embargo esta no llego, haciendo que el francés termine por estallar un día, de ahí empezaron las discusiones , los reclamos , las ausencias que cada vez se hacían más prolongadas..

Aun lo amaba, sí, pero no iba a permitir que lo arrastrase con él, Milo debía entender que si no hacía algo por remediar la situación por el mismo lo iba a perder para siempre, cómo siempre ignoro sus palabras.

-Te lo advertí –pronuncio sin siquiera mirarlo mientras metía sin cuidado su ropa dentro de la maleta.

-Camie por favor, te prometo que esta vez si… ya hable con un editor –trataba de convencer a su amor de que al menos lo escuchase esta vez.

-No me interesa –termino de cerrar la valija cogió su impermeable y salió de la habitación seguido por Milo

-Camus te lo suplico, si esta vez no resulta yo mismo me deshago de todo lo prometo.

-Muy tarde, ya no creo en tus promesas –el griego intento obstruir su camino ganándose que Camus en su intento de salir lo empujara –¡apártate de mi camino!

-Camus por favor –estaba suplicando –no te marches dame una oportunidad la última, solo quédate un día más, solo uno mas

-No Milo ni un día más –dijo para salir cerrando de un portazo la puerta dejando al griego desolado, y derramando lágrimas de impotencia.

Camus no era ajeno al sentimiento del griego pero quería darle un escarmiento, dejarlo unos días para que así el otro empezara a valorar la relación que estaba por ahora pendiente de un hilo. Esa noche tenía decidido ir a un hotel luego rentaría una pieza pequeña.

Por su parte Milo, estaba abrumado pensó en llamar a Aioria su mejor amigo, se habían criado juntos y eran más hermanos que amigos, pero desistió esta vez no iba a agobiar a nadie con sus problemas , se fue a su estudio se sirvió una copa no tenía la intención de embriagarse pero necesitaba de algo fuerte para no romper a llorar como un adolescente , saco su laptop y empezó a borrar los borradores que tenia de varias historias, uno a uno fue eliminando cada archivo al llegar al primero, su primer libro que publico y que fue el motivo por el que conoció al galo hasta llegar enamorarse de él. Fue la única que dejo, le iba a demostrar que podía cambiar que haría algo que lo enorgullezca y regrese por sí mismo sin necesidad de buscarlo, ya lo había decidido.

Al ver el reloj de pared este marcaba cinco treinta, no había dormido nada durante la noche y cómo hacerlo si cuando veía su cama esta estaba vacía, no había transcurrido ni veinticuatro horas y ya extrañaba el cuerpo tibio del galo, era cierto que aunque dormían juntos últimamente no habían tenido intimidad puesto que el galo rechazaba cualquier acercamiento o insinuación de su parte. Con los ojos rojos por haber derramado lágrimas entro al baño a refrescarse el rostro y si acaso le bajaba la irritación de la vista. Estaba visto que dormir a esas horas era imposible, volvió a caminar por el interior hasta hallarse en la cocina, allí se preparó un café bien cargado y luego de varios minutos unas aspirinas púes el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Salió a la cochera y subió al auto , ya sea por todo lo acontecido no se podía concentrar al estar frente al volante, no iba a excesiva velocidad igual decidió entrar a la autopista donde habían más autos los cuales si iban a mayor velocidad que él.

El sonido de los claxon sonando estridentemente lo llevo a estar en un estado de ansiedad, las pastillas lejos de calmarle el dolor se lo acrecentaron dejando el volante por momentos para agarrase la cabeza que parecía le fuera a estallar

En esas circunstancia un tráiler que iba al doble acaso triple de velocidad permitida se despisto llevándose el pequeño auto del griego quien apenas logro maniobrar, llegando a salirse de la carretera dando innumerables de vueltas de campana.

Lo que siguió de ahí, es predecible llegaron los bomberos las ambulancias con los paramédicos para asistir a los heridos, pero la verdad solo había habido una víctima no mortal, pero que según los hombres de blanco no sobreviviría mucho.

Una hora más tarde el galo iba camino a su oficina, no solía llegar tarde por lo cual siempre salía unos minutos antes pero esta vez esos minutos no le valieron, pues al llegar a la autopista se encontró con una fila de autos, antes de siquiera orillarse decidió dar vuelta y escapar por otra av. alterna, Camus no tenía ni idea que el accidente acontecido más adelante se estaba llevando la vida del griego.

O.O.O

-¿Cómo se enteraron? –pregunto tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-En el auto estaba la tarjeta de Aioros, no llevaba identificación por eso llamaron a la primera persona a la cual tuvieron acceso, lo llamaron para informarle…el a su vez aviso a Saga y Kanon, Aioria nos avisó a Shaka y a mi –respondió el pelilila quitándole el vaso –yo llame a tu oficina pero me dijeron que estabas en una junto y tu celular estaba apagado.

-No entiendo que hacia el en la autopista, el odia conducir y madrugar…Dios yo estuve con el anoche, no quise escucharlo…Milo está así por mi culpa

-No es tu culpa Camus, el destino lo quiso así

-No si yo me quedaba él no hubiera salido y esto no hubiera pasado

Mientras Camus se lamenta y se culpa por la suerte de Milo, apartados están Aioria con los otros griegos en espera del resultado de la operación, no querían pensar siquiera pero ellos sabían que tal vez el peli azul no la llegase a librar.

Las puertas que accedían, al área restringida del hospital se abrieron dejando ver al doctor que había estado realizando la cirugía en el griego, por el semblante serio que el hombre traía, no les auguraba nada bueno.

-Familiares de Milo Antares –pregunto recorriendo su mirada por todos los presentes quienes se reagruparon en torno a él.

-Él es huérfano, nosotros somos los más allegados –hablo Aioros refiriéndose a él y a Aioria –y él es su pareja- indico a Camus a la vez que le daba una mirada de advertencia a su hermano menor.

-¿Cómo está el?

-Lo siento caballeros, hicimos todo lo posibles pero sufrió un infarto que lo llevo a coma profundo –empezó a explicar –los vasos que irrigan al cerebro casi colapsan aunque lo controlamos a tiempo igual cayo en la inconciencia

-¿Por cuánto tiempo doctor?

-No sabría decirles. Además que si llegase a despertar puede que quede con secuelas como ciego o parapléjico, no sabemos hasta qué punto se pueda haber dañado el cerebro a consecuencia del golpe.

Lo último vertido por el medico derrumbo a Camus, pero si creyó que ese sería todo su karma se equivocaba, esperarían un tiempo para ver la evolución del griego pero si el no daba indicios de despertar entonces no les quedaría otra opción que desconectarlo de las maquinas que lo mantendrían con vida.

Desde ese momento Camus se quedó allí, no salía ni siquiera para comer, cada que algunos de sus amigos venía a ver al griego ahí lo encontraban tras el cristal que separaba al griego de él. Lo contemplaba y no podía evitar que lagrimas surquen su rostro cuando lo veía conectado a tubos, como era alimentado por sonda, el suero en uno de sus brazos, y el monitor que controlaba el ritmo cardiaco.

-Camus vamos tienes que cambiarte, te trajimos ropa –Mu se acercó llevando en sus manos un paquete envuelto.

-No me pidas que me marche por favor, él podría despertar y debo estar aquí

-Ya llevas más de una semana aquí, hemos ido a tu trabajo y nos dijeron que si no ibas que te consideres despedido.

-No me importa,

-¿Ahora te preocupas por él? Cuando esta mas muerto que vivo, si nunca te hubieras cruzado en su camino el ahora estuviera bien, reiría feliz, tú lo destruiste, nunca fue lo suficiente bueno para ti

-Ya Aioria es suficiente –trato de detenerlo Shaka pero fue inútil, el griego arremetía en contra del francés sin importarle estar en un área restringida.

-No, no es suficiente, cuantas, dime cuantas veces fuiste con él a las editoriales, había perdido la inspiración y no te importo solo te importaba tu trabajo, querías que sea como tú que dejara sus sueños. Fuiste egoísta

-Ya basta Aioria estás haciendo un escándalo, no te das cuenta que esta devastado, cometió un error y lo está pagado muy caro –esta vez fue Saga que ayudado por Kanon sujeto al castaño ya que de seguir así este podría írsele encima al galo que no hacía nada por defenderse de las acusaciones del heleno.

-Está bien él tiene razón-fue todo lo que pronuncio Camus para volver su mirada a Milo que aparentaba estar solo dormido

-Solo espero que si él se recupera te apartes de su vida Camus, le has hecho mucho daño.

Los gemelos lograron llevarse al castaño, quien cada que iba y encontraba al galo ese era el desenlace, lo culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermano.

Así transcurrieron las semanas y estas se volvieron meses, Camus como era de suponerse perdió su trabajo, con la liquidación que le dieron sobrevivió los primeros tres meses luego sin dinero empezó a vender las pertenencias que tenía, cuando fue a la casa en la que habían sido tan felices con Milo se derrumbó, esta estaba limpia sin duda eso era obra de algunos de sus allegados recorrió cada lugar cada mueble, hasta llegar a su recamara recordó la última noche, no tuvo piedad con Milo ahora le pesaba, ahí ahora solo quedaban las pertenencias del griego. Y la verdad no quería desprenderse de nada de ellas.

Ocho meses y Milo continuaba en coma, había sido trasladado a otra sala, porque, en la que estaba no podía seguir sosteniendo, era demasiado cara y tampoco se lo iba a llevar a otro lugar él tenía que despertar, se la pasaba todo el día y la noche si notaba algún cambio en los monitores que indicasen alguna mejoría de inmediato llamaba a los doctores, pero ninguna de las veces que hizo a estos correr hasta la habitación del griego este había tenido alguna mejoría .

Cada vez la visita de sus amigo se iban espaciando cada vez más, los únicos que siempre venían eran Aioria y Aioros y Shaka con Mu, no podía quejarse del pelilila se había preocupado de el de que coma, se cambie, incluso lo obligo a darse un baño en el mismo hospital ya que él se negaba a abandonarlo.

En esas circunstancias fue que el doctor pidió hablar con ellos.

-¿Que pasa doctor?, ¿Por qué nos pidió venir solo a nosotros?, sabe que Camus es su pareja

-Por eso mismo, he visto como el joven ha permanecido con el paciente del golpe que supondrá para él lo que tengo que decirles.

-Díganos ya por favor –el rubio intento contener las lágrimas sin éxito –estamos preparados para lo que sea.

-Los últimos estudios realizados en el joven Antares, nos indican que el ya no va a despertar por lo tanto creemos necesario desconectarlo.

.Está diciendo que lo van a matar

-El ya no siente joven, no tiene sensibilidad en su cuerpo, sus pulmones no trabajan por sí solo, preferí decírselos primero a ustedes, creo que encontraran las palabras adecuadas para la pareja del señor Antares, además que necesitara de mucho apoyo luego.

-¿Cuándo lo desconectaran?

-Dentro de una semana. Lo siento mucho pero hicimos lo que pudimos ya no hay nada más por hacer.

Pensaron que Camus reaccionaria mal ante el anuncio y no se equivocaron, el galo se aferró al pecho de Milo. Hasta Aioria quien se había mostrado hostil con el galo no pudo evitar llorar y abrazarlo ambos lo estaban perdiendo.

-Debe haber algún medicamento, un suero algo por favor, no me lo quite

-Lo sentimos señor, será desconectado en unos días…

Fue la sentencia del médico, desde ese momento Camus no se separó de Milo dormía apenas se alimentaba menos, tenía el firme propósito de no dejarlo ir estaría allí le obligaría a abrir los ojos si fuera necesario. Tras el cristal el hombre de blanco hablaba con una enfermera

-Señorita este atenta, en cuanto el joven salga nos avisa de inmediato –dirigiéndose a otros paramédicos –ustedes también estén alertas por que necesitare que trasladen a ese paciente a la sala c,

-Si doctor –respondieron los aludidos.

Unos días después los gemelos, Aioria y Aioros junto con Shaka y Mu, estaban en una de las salas de espera que les habían los doctores proveído para que ellos puedan hablar con el francés, tan pronto Camus llego hasta allí supo que algo pasaba porque de lo contrario lo hablarían en el pasillo o dentro de la habitación.

-Camus, ven siéntate –invito el pelilila –tenemos que hablar contigo

-¿De qué? –Inquirió dudoso, la opresión en el pecho que sintió esa mañana le indicaba que algo estaba mal –se trata de Milo verdad

-Camus debes ser fuerte,

-El doctor nos informó que desconectarán a Milo el día de mañana

-No, no eso no es posible, no pueden hacer eso

-Créeme que nos afecta tanto como a ti, pero, ya no hay nada que la ciencia pueda hacer, es mejor que descanse

-Recuérdalo cuando estaba sano, riendo o haciendo sus bromas

-Camus, Camus –llamo el rubio pues el francés ya estaba en la puerta.

-No lo van a desconectar, no lo permitiré.

El galo salió de la sala, dirigió sus pasos hasta la habitación del griego y como todo los días se sentó a su lado tomando su mano y hablándole, no pudo retener la lagrimas estas caían inmisericorde por sus zafiros, tras el cristal los amigos de la pareja no sabían que más hacer, ya que intuían que el galo no se apartaría ahora del lado del griego.

Al día siguiente como fuera programado el doctor acompañado de unos enfermeros ingreso al cuarto donde yacía Milo inconsciente, Camus se había mantenido toda la noche despierto vigilando que nadie entrara, pero al ver al doctor y los otros enfermeros lo supo…

-Por favor doctor, no lo haga, se lo suplico

-Entiendo cómo te siente, es difícil perder a alguien querido, yo perdí a un hijo pero es menester levantarse y superar la pérdida, sé que tú podrás, él te lo agradecerá.

-No lo entiende él es mi vida, sin el ya nada me importa

-El no va a despertar, tienes que aceptarlo muchacho

-Concédame un día más por favor, solo uno más se lo suplico.

-Está bien, solo un día… despídete.

El hombre abandono la habitación, para él un hombre de ciencia un día más o menos no hacia la diferencia, al menos en este caso, esperaría pacientemente las horas que le había concedido al menor, al día siguiente el paciente de esa habitación seria desconectado.

Si hubiera podido detener el tiempo congelarlo para que no transcurra lo hubiera hecho, pero este corría inmisericorde, tenía prácticamente dos días sin dormir ni siquiera tenía apetito pues no había probado alimento alguno en esos días, su única fijación era estar al pendiente del peli azul, que su amor abriera los ojos. Pero ningún movimiento de parte del cuerpo que descansaba sobre el colchón parecía indicar que este despertase, más por el contrario lo vio pálido y lo sintió más frio.

Finalmente fue vencido por el sueño, cerrando los ojos a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada, estaba tan cansado que ni sintió cuando lo recostaron en el sillón que había allí.

La enfermera había recibido la orden de ver al paciente y constatar los últimos monitoreos antes de empezar con el trabajo los otros paramédicos, la chica en cuestión no era tan joven aunque lo aparentaba, al acceder al cuarto vio al galo recostado sobre el cuerpo del griego estrechando su mano, no pudo evitar sentir lastima por él, pero ella estaba allí para realizar una última revisión antes de….

Luego de escribir los mismos datos de siempre se dispuso a salir, no sin antes pedirle a otro joven enfermero que la ayudase a recostar al galo en el sillón para que descansara mejor, cuando sujeto el pomo de la puerta un pitido de una de las maquinas la sobresalto, se acercó rauda a observar, no lo podía creer el heleno había empezado a respirar por sí mismo, apretó el botón de urgencias y a los pocos minutos llego el personal médico acompañado del doctor.

Camus abrió los ojos, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigir sus ojos hacia la cama, ahora vacía, se desesperó al comprobar que pasaba del medio día pensó lo peor, salió al pasillo abriendo las otras puertas para finalmente salir a otro corredor con la esperanza de hallar al griego en otra sala, estaba a punto de enloquecer, fuen entonces que fue sujetado por unos brazos que no le permitieron seguir hacia los pisos superiores, cuando enfoco su atención en esa persona vio dos jades que lo contemplaban serenos.

Mu intuyendo que el francés despertaría en cualquier momento salió a buscarlo en la habitación que ocupara Milo hasta hacia una tres horas, se imaginaba la reacción del galo si despertaba y no encontrara al griego por ello que en cuanto lo diviso correr desesperado lo siguió alcanzándolo y evitando de seguro este cometa una locura.

-Camus aguarda, tranquilo –la mirada del ojiverde trasmitía mucha tranquilidad, el no pudo seguir y cayo derrumbado en los hombros del pelilila.

-Se lo llevaron, lo desconectaron mientras dormía, por que

-Milo fue transferido a otra habitación de cuidados intermedios, reacciono Camus.

-¿Que dices?

-Lo que oíste, el doctor prefirió dejar que descansaras para luego darte la buena noticia

-donde esta quiero verlo

-Ven te llevare, y tranquilo amigo ya todo estará bien

En la habitación de cuidados intermedios, estaba el doctor con los amigos de la pareja quienes no podían ocultar su alegría,

-Jóvenes por favor, les acabo de explicar. el señor Antares respondió a una orden de su cerebro , que fue el respirar por sí solo, el aun no recupera la conciencia aunque claro este es un gran avance..

-Milo, Milo –entro Camus precipitadamente yendo a arrojarse sobre el cuerpo del peli azul, besándolo y acariciándolo.

-Señor Camus espere, no debe…

Fue inútil, Camus no iba a soltarse del cuerpo de Milo más ahora que una mano con una aguja en el dorso le acariciaba los cabellos, el doctor apenas y salía de su asombro el griego tenia abierto los ojos, era como si hubiera esperado que llegue el galo para por fin abrirlos.

Las carrerillas de los doctores, enfermeros técnicos no se hizo esperar unos tratando de mantener al galo controlado otros, procurando que el griego se quede quieto en la cama.

Un mes después.

Ya estaba harto de análisis radiografías y tomografías, Milo no veía las horas de que llegaran sus amigos y sobretodo el galo para sacarlo al fin de ese hospital, estaba en pijama dando vueltas por la habitación, aunque había recibido la orden de guardar cama, él no quería seguir acostado, recostado o sentado en ella acaso si iba a reposar nuevamente sobre una que sea en la suya, en la comodidad e intimidad de su casa, ah como la extrañaba, según lo que le dijeron estuvo dormido por casi nueve meses y lo último que quería ahora era cerrar los ojos.

Un bullicio seguido de risas le indicaban que ya habían llegado, el primero en entrar fue el doctor tras de él estaba Camus, se le veía radiante este portaba un ramo de rosas. Más atrás los gemelos que discutían por ver quién de ellos entraba primero en medio de la discusión Shaka se abrió paso entre ellos haciendo pasar primero a su pareja Mu para cuando los griegos se dieron cuenta eran los últimos pues Aioros y Aioria también ya estaban dentro.

-Muy bien milo, estás listo –preguntó el doctor

-Desde hace rato doctor, pero y mi ropa no me han traído algo con que cambiarme

-Oye bicho agradece que al menos te trajimos esa pijama, se te ve adorable

-Ya sabes debes venir cada cierto tiempo para hacerte unos chequeos…

-Si doctor, pero por favor ya quiero irme –dijo abrazando al galo quien se dejó hacer.

-No seas impaciente muchacho falta la despedida –tan pronto termino de decir esto un grupo de empleados entre enfermeros técnicos y enfermeras ingresaban llevándole peluches, cajas de regalos, durante ese último mes le habían tomado cariño era el paciente más alegre y jovial que habían tenido

Desde que Milo despertó Camus estuvo todos los días en el hospital, ayudando al griego con la terapia, es que el griego era bastante fastidioso y no le permitía al terapeuta que lo tocara él quería sentir en su piel las manos del galo, una vez que recibió el alta casi salto de alegría ya estaba aburrido del hospital, de la enfermera amargada que lo revisaba, si le habían cambiado los últimos días de enfermera, la nueva registraba en la historia clínica sus avances, estaba hastiado de la comida insípida y desabrida que le daban tres veces al día, de la misma película que le ponían todos los días y sobretodo el no poder manifestar muestras de afecto a su pareja ya que siempre alguien del personal médico se encontraba cerca , no dejándole ir más lejos de un beso en la mejilla al galo.

El camino hasta la casa que compartieron se le hizo largo, no tenía ni idea lo que le esperaba, todos sus amigos le organizaron una bienvenida sorpresa, ayudado por Aioria subió los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta Camus ya había abierto la puerta pero no ingresaba, estaba esperándolo en cuanto llego a su lado le rodeo de la cintura haciendo que avanzara junto a el.

El sorpresa no se hizo esperar, Milo era feliz, esa noche compartió con cada uno de sus amigos, contaron chistes que les saco más de una carcajada poco a poco la casa se fue vaciando quedando solamente ellos dos….

-Pensé que no se irían…

-Milo no seas malagradecido, han estado angustiados por ti como todos nosotros –menciono el galo sin moverse de la pared donde estaba apoyado

-He notado que no están muchas de tus cosas –el semblante de Milo cambio a uno de inmensa tristeza –aun piensas marcharte

-Oh... Milo –el galo dejo su posición para ir a los brazos del heleno que tenía la mirada baja –te amo y no quiero alejarme de tu lado, perdóname perdóname por no haber sabido entenderte, debí estar ahí para ti ´pero te deje solo –una lagrima abandono los zafiros de Camus siendo secada por Milo de inmediato no soportaba ver así a su amado.

-Yo te prometo ser mejor persona, dejare…

-No Milo no quiero que dejes tus sueños, voy a apoyarte de ahora en adelante recorreremos el camino juntos si hay obstáculos los sortearemos juntos amor… quiero que nos reconciliemos que dejemos el pasado que empecemos una nueva vida

-Yo también lo deseo Camie

Después de dejar un beso en sus labios lo tomo de la mano conduciéndolo a su recamara, Milo no puso objeción lo siguió en silencio era la reconciliación más esperada por parte de ambos.

O.O.O

Dos años después.

-Oye gato ten cuidado con ese librero… Kanon el sofá de cuero va en el estudio no en la sala, Mu ese jarrón esta feo mejor que valla en el pasillo… Shaka esas botellas de vino van en la cava del sótano…

-Si jefe –respondieron los cuatro jóvenes que cargaban los muebles de la pareja

-Camus –el galo volteo a verle –ven dame un beso –el francés dejo lo que hacía para ir donde el griego al estar a su altura solo le basto levantar el rostro para llegar a rozar los labios de Milo –¿no aclare verdad?... me refería a un beso francés –Camus sonrió de lado y rodeando con los brazos al griego le planto tremendo beso que dejo sin aire a sus amigos, era la primera vez que el galo hacia ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto hacia su pareja…con público presente.

-Oye milo estas recibiendo más inspiración para la próxima novela –menciono gracioso Aioria, mientras escondía la risa, a su lado Shaka se reía y Mu intentaba ocultar su sonrojo, a veces Milo era un verdadero desvergonzado.

Así es, Milo había perdido la inspiración para escribir cuentos infantiles , pero sin imaginárselo y sin proponérselo cierto día Camus le dio la inspiración para continuar escribiendo, pero no cuentos, sino novelas eróticas y como no tener inspiración si tenía al lado suyo a un hombre que era tremendamente sensual , que salía de la ducha como dios lo trajo al mundo o que solía vestir para dormir ligerísimos y trasparentes pantalones se seda, o que en ocasiones devorase cerezas maduras haciendo que él se excitara trayendo por consecuencia que un día en que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo empezar a escribir un cuento , se vio tecleando furiosamente sobre el hombre que yacía desnudo sobre su cama ….un mes después Milo Antares publicaba su primera novela erótica bajo el seudónimo de el Escorpión Celeste. Camus al haber perdido su trabajo con el poco dinero que aún le quedaba solvento el libro convirtiéndose a su vez en el editor de su propio novio.

Tal vez Milo no recuperase la inspiración para escribir otro cuento infantil en su vida, pero hayo otra inspiración la que le procuraba no solo placer sino felicidad y estabilidad, prueba de ello era la nueva casa que habían comprado, esta era más grande con más habitaciones, a Camus le pareció en un principio exagerado el tener más de tres habitaciones, pero no para Milo, si ellos ocuparían una de las principales, necesitarían al menos unas dos o tres más como mínimo para cuando la familia creciera, porque si, él no pensaba quedarse ahí él quería una familia, Camus quería una familia y esa era la sorpresa que en si le guardaba a su amor e inspiración…

Una nueva etapa en sus vidas empezaba…pero esa es otra historia.

FIN..


End file.
